Why you had to leave
by robstarshipper
Summary: When the team doesn't follow Robin's directions robin gets fed up and quits as leader and goes solo. 4 years later Robin comes back and as Night wing but the team doesn't know that its him. Will the team ever find out? Will Starfire figure it out before them? I suck at summaries RobxStar,(BBxRae Later on in the story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful crime free day in jump city, this gave the titans

a opportunity to chill and enjoy the day outside. Starfire had decided this would be a perfect day for everyone to go to the mall of shopping . But her plans for everyone to go to the mall would soon be canceled by the leader of the titans.

Starfire walked down to the common room , where Beastboy and Cyborg of course were playing video games and Raven was reading as usual.

"Greetings friends" said Starfire

"Hey Starfire" they all replied

"I figured that since it is such a glorious day why don't take a trip to the mall of shopping" said Starfire

"Dude that's a great idea we should go instead of always being in the tower" replied Beastboy

"I agree" said Cyborg

"Well I need to get another book to read I'm almost done with this one" said Raven reading the last few pages of her book

"Oh glorious" replied Starfire

Before anyone could say anything Robin came into the room

"Titans since its a crime free day we should take the opportunity to train" said Robin

"Dude its a awesome day outside why don't we do something fun" replied Beastboy

"No we have to train" said Robin

"Robin we always train can't we ever have some fun" said Cyborg

"No, as a team we all need to stay vigilant" replied Robin

"Robin why is it that we can not take the break for one day" asked Starfire

"Like I said we need to stay vigilant" replied Robin

"Dude regardless of what you say I'm going to have fun ,who is with me"said Beast boy

"Me" replied Cyborg

"Ditto" said Raven

Robin was so surprised but he knew Starfire wouldn't just walk away like the other three titans.

He was surprised to find Starfire walking towards the other three titans,

"I'm sorry but Robin if you do not wish to enjoy this glorious then that is your decision but my decision is to enjoy today" said Starfire

"Fine do whatever you guys want" replied Robin

they all said bye in unison

Robin couldn't believe it his team didn't listen to him this was not how it was supposed to be , a team was supposed to listen to it's leader. But the titan that surprised him the most was Starfire, his Starfire.

The sweet alien that he had fell in love with just sided with the other three people on his team.

Robin thought about his next decision and this was one of his biggest decisions since red x...

Robin had thought since his team didn't listen to him, he figured why would they need a leader.

Maybe he should have went solo like he was supposed to do in the first place. That is what he planned when he quit being batman's sidekick, maybe he should have done that in the first place.

Robin wrote a note to the titans

Dear fellow titans,

If you are reading this you must have been looking for me, well just stop. There is no reason for you to look because I have left the titans. Due to my leaving I will leave Cyborg as the leader of the titans I feel as if he has earned this spot. If you are wondering why I am leaving the titans well ask yourselves that very question, if you still don't know then I will just tell you. I feel like you don't respect me as the leader of this team because you choose to make decisions on your own. Why have me as a leader when you all don't listen to me or follow directions. A leader is someone that is supposed to help the team make its best decision but it seems like you don't trust my judgment . So I guess this is goodbye. But for Starfire I have a note just meant for her eyes to read no one else. It is on your dresser in your room Star.

Sincerely, Robin

Robin then got the courage to right Starfire a note of all his feelings for her

Dear Starfire,

Since I am leaving I think its time to tell you what I should have told you along time ago. Star I love you , I love you more than I have ever loved anyone besides my parents. I love the way you make me smile when I am down , I love how happy you are all of the time. I love the color of your eyes and how they always have that sort of sparkle to them,.I love how you are always there for me regardless of the consequence. I love you Star and everything about you , I will always love you. Starfire there is necklace in a box on your bedside table , this necklace is something to remember me

by, I want you to wear this everyday. Starfire I love you and nobody will ever come between that ever.

This is not goodbye I hate the word goodbye , so I will say see you later.

Love , Robin

Robin placed the letters in envelopes and sealed them , Star fire's had a green star sticker on the back to hold the back down.

Robin had packed all of his stuff and began to walk out of titans tower.

Robin looked back "good bye tower" said Robin

SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!:'(

Special thanks to :Sharkkiller53

For the idea even though I am changing it a little


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starfire's P.o.v

I walk into the tower the other titans are already in the common room , I feel so bad I go and look for robin until I hear Cyborg call my name I walk to the common room

"star" I hear him call "yes Cyborg"I reply I looked at what was in his hands it was a letter the envelope read Titans. Raven opens the letter and begins to read

Dear fellow titans,

If you are reading this you must have been looking for me, well just stop. There is no reason for you to look because I have left the titans. Due to my leaving I will leave Cyborg as the leader of the titans I feel as if he has earned this spot. If you are wondering why I am leaving the titans well ask yourselves that very question, if you still don't know then I will just tell you. I feel like you don't respect me as the leader of this team because you choose to make decisions on your own. Why have me as a leader when you all don't listen to me or follow directions. A leader is someone that is supposed to help the team make its best decision but it seems like you don't trust my judgment . So I guess this is goodbye. But for Starfire I have a note just meant for her eyes to read no one else. It is on your dresser in your room Star.

Sincerely, Robin

I'm shocked so are the others , but me I am hurting the most _._I feel as if I made him leave. I ask the titans to excuse me for a moment they nod yes and I float away to my room tearing up as get there. I walk into my room and turn on my lamp, I then go to my dresser and pick up the letter that he left for me . I see the letter and stains from my tears are left on the the envelope, I am afraid to open it but I do anyway he asked me to read it I will.

I imagine him reading it to me

Dear Starfire,

Since I am leaving I think its time to tell you what I should have told you along time ago. Star I love you , I love you more than I have ever loved anyone besides my parents. I love the way you make me smile when I am down , I love how happy you are all of the time. I love the color of your eyes and how they always have that sort of sparkle to them,.I love how you are always there for me regardless of the consequence. I love you Star and everything about you , I will always love you. Starfire there is necklace in a box on your bedside table , this necklace is something to remember me

by, I want you to wear this everyday. Starfire I love you and nobody will ever come between that ever.

This is not goodbye I hate the word goodbye , so I will say see you later.

Love , Robin

I break down my knees falling to the floor he loves me , that sentence replays in my head Star I love you. I get up and grab the box that he told me about off of my bedside table. I open it and it is a necklace that had a s and r pendant on the necklace. I place the necklace on and promise to never remove it. Why did you have to leave Robin Why? I love you too. Why didn't you just talk to me? I continue to question it and lay on my bed crying, my eyes will probably be puffy and red in the morning but I don't care I miss Robin.

4 years later

Kori's P.o.v (Imagine that the episode how long is forever never happened)

I wake up as the sun beams down on my face as I get up I feel my long hair cascade down my back , I walk into my bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. I walk down the stairs and look down at the necklace he gave to me I really wish he would have stayed then the team would have stayed together . I go down to my living room of my apartment and I go pour some cereal in a bowl and pour my almond milk into the bowl as well. I turn on the tv and see a news report on this nightwing guy again, I can't stand him he thinks he so special and acts like other heros can't protect the city. Ever since the titans broke up we all remained in contact but changed our names so we could go solo. I changed my super hero name to Koriandr my real name, my regular name is Kori Anders. I flip the channel to something else , same thing is on the next channel. "Nightwing you disgusst me" I shake my head and turn the tv off. I get showered and get into some clothes and go to my mail box in the mail room. Just to be greeted by Nathaniel a guy who lives in my building who has had the biggest crush on me since I moved to my apartment.

"Hey Kor" said Nathaniel

"Nathaniel its Kori" I replied this guys annoys me

"You still waiting on that special guy" asked Nathaniel

"None of your business" I reply locking my mail box and I walk away

I leave as fast as I can , when I get back to my room I look through my mail.

Bills , bills, bills Invite! Fancy too , I open it

_You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth on June 27th _

_The ceremony will take place at the old church and the after party will be downtown jump city. _

_The ceremony will be at 3:00pm _

_The after party will be at 7:00 pm _

_We hope you will attend _

_Sincerely,_

_Future Mrs. Logan and Mr. Logan_

I get a phone call from Rachel

Hey Rachel

Hi Kor how are you ?

Great and I got the invite so the wedding is 2 months away huh?

Yeah thanks I have a question will you be my maid of honor

Yeah Rachel you know I will

Thanks Gar already decided on victor being his best man

cool hope Karen won't get mad about me dancing with her guy but she doesnt have to worry

haha

anyway were going dress shoppin tomorrow ok

yeah girl thats fine where are we going

Bella's boutique

Ok see you tomorrow tell gar I said hey

I will ok Kor bye

Bye

I remember when Gar proposed to Rachel we were at Rachel's

22nd birthday party she was so surprised and she cried so much her makeup was everywhere.

Anyway I need to go and get my hair , nails and toes done so I grab my bag with my flip flops already in there I get in my car and go straight to Karen's salon.

"Hey girl" said Karen

"Hey Karen" I replied

"I heard you and Vic are dancing together at the wedding its cool" said Karen

"good" I said

"what you want done to your hair" said Karen

"Romantic curls" I reply

"cute you trying to impress someone I know Nathaniel is not it" Karen asked

"Hell no are you crazy he is so annoying" I reply

we both laugh .

After 30 minutes she is done with my hair now onto nails

I get purple on my nails and my toes and head back home.

I get home and go to my bedroom and write to Robin I don't send the letters I write because I have no way of contacting him but it relieves my pain

_Dear My love, _

_Hi Robin I miss you dearly and my life is going ok but the only thing that I hate is this new hero Night wing. Ewe you probably hate him, but anyway I miss you . I haven't removed this necklace either. Guess what Raven asked me to be maid of honor at her wedding I have to dance with cyborg I hope you don't mind. Anyway I love you I know it's short but that's my day._

_Love Starfire aka Kori_

I kiss the letter and place it in a envelope and then place it in the box I keep every letter I write to him.

I miss him so much

Why did you have to leave Robin why?

Omg School got in the way but im back and happy summer vacation guys

sorry you all I will have more chapters uploaded

_Love you all _

_Robstarshipper_


End file.
